Zootopia Antics: More than Freinds
by RedFoxFanatic
Summary: Inspired By Other Works and the film Zootopia: Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps are back for another round of antics, showing quite a bit of love between them! Sorry for short chapters, the formatting was messed up. If you enjoy this and would like to see more, please leave a comment! If you see your ideas in the story, let me know in a review and I'll give you credit, Just ask! Cheerio!
1. A Normal Day on the Job

7:00AM Friday Nick's Apartment

*BEEP, BEEP, BEEP* Nick's cell alarm rings startling him and sends him flying off of his bed, in his surprisingly clean, apartment. "AHH, IM UP, IM UP! *CRASH*" He shouts flying out of his bed and stands up quickly as if it never happened, "Here we go again…" he mumbled under his breath as we wandered into his bathroom in only is pj pants. Emerging 10 minutes later still damp from his shower, he gets dressed up in his ZPD uniform and heads out for the day to meet his work partner and mate, Judy Hopps.

MEANWHILE, AT THE ZPD

"Alright clawhouser, what are you betting?" Bogo asked causing clawhouser to smile, "I place $100 and bet Nick buys _her_ the coffee." He adds in a serious tone. "And you Francine?" Bogo asked once again, "$120 and I say Judy buys _him_ the coffee today." She added wearing a poker face. "Alright, last but not least, Wolford?" Bogo asks, "$200 and Nick comes in with _Doughnuts and coffee_." He adds with a smirk. "Okay, I'm betting $210 and no one buys the coffee and Nick gets scalded by Hopps, _Again."_ He finishes, "THERE COMING SPREAD OUT!" Clawhouser whispers to the group around his front desk. "Good morning Judy!" He shouts with a smile noticing she doesn't have doughnuts or coffee, "Good morning Ben!" She replies as he looks over at Francine who face-palms. "Hi Ben" Nick says as he walks by with two coffees and a box of Triangle doughnuts. Nick walks past Clawhouser proceeding to meet Judy at her desk. "Hey there, Carrots" Nick says walking up behind his mate at her desk as she twitches her ears and whirls around to meet his lips in a surprise encounter, "Well hey there," Judy replies, "Somebody couldn't wait for his bunny." She added with a flirtatious look. "Not one bit, But, I brought your latte and some doughnuts, I thought you might like the-"He added being cut off by a hard punch in the arm. "WOW, That hurts you know." He added with an annoyed look. "Thanks, you sly fox." She added, smiling at his arm, "Sorry, I like doughnuts." She added with a nervous chuckle, "Yea, I thought you would there Whiskers. I got them just for my favorite bunny!" He added smiling. "Oh, before I forget, my family reunion is tomorrow!" She says as Nick's ears fell back, "Oh, Crap" He said with his signature annoyed look. "Yup, and, YOUR COMING WITH ME!" She shouted with her hustled expression. "What?!" He shouted back slightly concerned, then his ears perked up, "Maybe I'll get to fly you back home, I guess it won't be so bad." He added as her ears perked in shock and concern, "You can't fly, Can you?" She added, "Yes carrots. I've told you a million times, I'm a licensed pilot, believe it or not." He added with his signature look. "Wow, I never knew that Nick," She replied with some excitement at the thought of a private plane ride with her mate as captain. "Cause' you never listen when I tell you." He shot back slightly annoyed, "Maybe, you just have bad timing. We have work that we need to do." She added as the two walked out the front door together while the betting animals all forked over their money to Wolford with angry expressions.


	2. Family Re-Union 1

8:00AM Saturday (The Next Day)

Judy came over to Nick's apartment as he was making pancakes, hearing a knock at the door he wandered over and opened it jumping back as she hopped in his face, "HEY NICK!" She shouted, "AAH! Hey there carrots…" He replied slightly startled. She noticed nick wasn't wearing his normal green shirt and tie, he had on blue striped shirt and tie wearing an Aviator's jacket over it with a spatula in his hand, "Well, Mr. Wilde, you are looking rather snazzy today…" She said with a smile causing him to smile along, "I'm making pancakes, if you want one, I'll make some for you." He added, "Sure, Thanks!" She replied happily, "So, you're really a pilot?" She asked, "Yup" He replied from his medium sized kitchen sized perfectly for him, thinking of her farm, "Um, usually when you fly, don't you have to land somewhere?" She asked sarcastically, "Yea, and I was wondering, do you have a long patch of flat grass at your farm?" He wondered with a nervous chuckle, "Yea, I can call my dad and ask him to clear it off, want me to tell him your coming?" She asked, "Nope. Let's make it a cool surprise." He added smiling in relief as he walked into the living room with two plates of blueberry pancakes, "Here you are whiskers," He added making his bunny smile. "Nick, can I ask you something?" She asked quite shy like, "Yea," he said noticing her, "Hey, what is it?" he asked now concerned, "I think my ex-mate might be there," She said looking up at Nick's slightly concerned face, "Oh, uh," He said trying to calm her "That's, uh, that's ok, I'll be there with you." He added as he hid his surprise. "Are you upset?" She asked him, "Um, No. I-I just never knew you had a mate before me." He added. "Why did you leave him?" Nick asked causing her to perk up. "Well, uh," she sighed, "We had known each other since we were kittens and when I left to train for the ZPD he got made for some reason and said some pretty nasty things, so I left him. " She added. "And I think he really wants me back, and, he's probably going to be there, he works with my dad's farm." She added looking back Nick as he thought about it, "Well, uh," he paused, thinking hard for a second, "Hey, uh, Judy? Do you know what a male red fox does when he wants to stay with his mate, for uh, life?" He asked slightly worried at her reaction, "N-No," She replied, "Well he uh, marks her with his scent to uh, let other foxes know she's taken." He said with an even more worried look, "W-Wow, really?" She asked as her ears perked up, "Yea," He replied, "H-How, exactly?" She wondered, "Oh, uh, well, we just kind of, I guess, _cuddle_ cheeks, Nuzzling, I suppose that's what you bunnies call it. But, back in pre-historic times they say foxes just peed everywhere…" He added with a slight nervous chuckle at the last comment, "Weird, But It's also our way of sort of, moving up in a relationship, for life." He finishes. "Hmm. I mean, we have been dating for 2 years, and, his face would be priceless." She said chuckled, "Yea, but it's a big step in a relationship though, I don't know if-." "I wanna do it." She said with a serious look on her face cutting him off and causing Nick to freeze. "Of course, well," he said as he face-palmed. "Well, I don't know if I should ask my parents. Bunnies don't really mar-" She said looking at her feet as she was suddenly pulled into Nick in a dominate embrace and before she could think about it, "I love you Judy," Nick said as he cuddled with Judy's cheeks, she could feel her ears turning red, as the fox nuzzled her. "Well, there ya go…" He said staring into her eyes as he snuck in for a kiss making her blush. "Is that it? No proposal?" She asked surprised. "Yup, that's all there is. No Gushy stuff." He said as he smiled, Judy saw right into his soul which was clear of any tricks, games, just pure love. She smiled hugging him. "It'll be okay, Carrots." He added reassuring his mate. "Thanks, I guess" She replied blushing slightly at the thought of what he just did. Nick smiled jumping to conclusion, "Well, I suppose we should get going before the weather changes." He added going to grab his truck's keys, flight log book and wallet, while Judy just sat there coming to realization of what he just did to her, smiling at Nick coming back to the living room, "You okay carrots," He said concerned at the way she was staring at him, "i-it washes off in the shower with some soap you kn-"He said as he was knocked over by his bunny's powerful hug, making him smile. "Let's go!" She said with excitement. Arriving at the airport which is run by an old friend of his, a middle aged male grey fox, winked at him with surprise smelling Nick's mark on Judy when she walked by waving at him, Nick winked back when he passed catching his Furrsna-172 Plane keys the fox tossed him. "You finally did it." The fox said. "Yea, she finally let me." Nick replied smiling as his passed the fox. They made it over to Nick's own plane, "That one carrots," Nick said walking over to his Left seat door, unlocking it, putting his stuff in the back seat as he began his short pre-flight inspection of his bush plane. After just 5 minutes, "Were good to go carrots. Fueled and ready" He said helping his bunny fix her seat and buckle in, untying his plane from the tarmac. He hopped in, popped open his window and started checking his battery, "Awesome, got some juice," He said, "I am going to yell 'clear' out of my then I'm going to start it ok?" He asked, "Okay" She replied sitting in her seat buckled in. "CLEAR" He shouted out of his side window then he turned his key: *TWISH, TWISH, TWISH* as he propellers and engine roared to life shaking the plane, "Alrighty, let me set some stuff up than we can go." He said. After a minute, his equipment was set, and he called into the radio tower for clearance. "Ready?" He asked as he popped off the parking brake as the plane throttled up to 15% and began to roll onto the taxi way. "Here we go Whiskers!" He said as they lined up on the runway's magnetic numbers, "Last chance to get out…" He smiled as he looked over at Judy who simply tightened her seat belt smirking at him. "Ok, here we go!" He shouted as he pushed the throttle lever to 100% causing the engine to roar as they began to speed down the runway, "10 knots, 25, 38, 50, 60, 72, 80, V1, rotate." He said slowly before pulling back on the flight yoke causing the nose to lift off the runway sending them into the air. *VROOOOOM* as the plane did a fly over of the ATC tower as Nick turned the plane east towards the Burrows. "So carrots, think you can find you dad's farm on that map in the door?" He asked with a slight sense of urgency as they soared through the air, "Sure thing, Captain" she replied with a smile. After some slight scanning of the map, "Ah-ha, here it is:" as she pointed to it on the map. "Think you can set my GPS up on the dash, DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING" He barked at here with a smile. "Sure." She replied. "You called your dad right?" He asked with a nervous smirk on his face, "Of course, you dumb fox…" she replied smiling back at him leaning over and kissing his cheek.

12 MINUTES LATER

"I think that's your farm down there up ahead." He said pointing to a large plot of land with thousands of different animals, (mostly bunnies) on the property. "I see the landing strip." He added smiling, "Ladies and gentle-mammals, this is your captain speaking, Fasten your seatbelts as we begin our descent." He said receiving a playful punch from his mate. "Ouch, it's bad luck to hit the fox that's flying the plane you know." He added smiling as he descended 1200ft to line up with the long, flat patch of grass ahead of the plane. "Gear down, carrots?" He said surprised she knew what it was when she jumped at pulling a small lever dropping the landing gear, "Ahh, you know your stuff…" He said smiling. "Here we go, 500, 350, 200, 100, 50, 40, 20, 10 and TOUCHDOWN!" Nick shouted in triumph as the plane hit the dirt as he pulled power from the engine applying the brakes, and shutting off the engine, noticing a thousand rabbits staring at the plane clapping at his feat of landing the 'beast'. Judy jumped out of her seat and landed a kiss, (no pun intended) "Clever fox" She said softly hopping out of the plane to be greeted by her parents "Mom, Dad! Wasn't that AWESOME!?" She said in a _very_ excited tone to her parents, "WOW! That's pretty cool Judy! I didn't know you could fly a plane!" Her dad, Stu Hopps, said. "Oh no, I didn't fly it, my _mate_ did!" She said as Nick taking off his aviator sunglasses, walked around the plane covered in Judy's little siblings, "H-Hello, M-Mr. H-Hopps…" He said in a wheezing voice, Taken back by the sight of his kittens covering a fox, "Hey! Kids, No, Get off him!" He yelled as they all jumped off of Nick allowing him to catch his breath, "Sorry about, that, um, you are?" Her dad asked surprising Judy that her dad wasn't insulting a fox. "Nicholas Wilde, Judy's police partner" Nick said as he stuck out his paw to shake with her dad, surprised that her dad actually shook his paw. "And _mate"_ Judy added receiving looks of awe from her parents, "Looks like she likes you there Mr. Wilde." Her mom said as Nick felt a tug on his tail. "Ha ha yea, I-I can't get her off." Nick said smiling. "That was sure something you did there Nicholas, nice landing with your plane there." Stu said as he snapped his over-all. "Thanks Mr. Hopps" He replied with a smile, surprising Judy at how polite her lazy fox was being. "Well, I suppose your welcome to join in some game in a bit," Stu added as he ran off to catch one of his kids that took his key ring. 'It's nice to finally see Judy with someone again. Though I gotta say, I didn't expect a fox…" Her mom, Bonnie, added. "It's a pleasure to work with your amazing daughter ma'am." Nick added as he looked down to see Judy smiling at him. "Well, it was nice to meet you, but I really must go find Stu." She said laughing as she wandered off. "Wow, sly fox, I guess you're flying idea worked. My dad actually likes a fox." She said gazing at Nick's smile. "Yea, I had hoped it would." He added." You are one clever fox." She said smiling. "I try carrots." He replied with his signature smirk.

As the pair walked past Judy's family Nick had caught quite a few 'different' glares as he walked through the farmland with Judy as they made their way around meeting everyone, Nick, nervous about his poor plane being alone and surrounded by all of the bunnies un-attended made him cringe. "M-My baby…" Nick cried as he looked back noticing Judy's dad trying to pull the kits off his plane, "Oh come on, it'll be fine Nick." She said elbowing him. "Yea… I guess so." He finished turning back around, "Good thing I locked it" He added with a chuckle. "That'd be bad" Judy added.


	3. Family Re-Union 2

Well, we can go and play the bean bag toss, oh! We can play catch the dollar Judy asked, Sounds like a scam. Nick added as he sucked on a lollipop he won with Judy at a different game. Well, how about that milk bottle game over there? He asked, Yea! Let s do it! She replied yanking him towards the game almost making him fall on his muzzle. Whoa there carrots He said as they arrived at the game, $4 for a game. The game clerk stated. Wow, okay, Nick replied pulling out his wallet handing $4 to the clerk. The clerk handed five heavy red rubber balls to him, he handed three to Judy as she smiled at him, You first, carrots. Nick prompted; Judy hit three of the bottles down leaving 3 standing. I got these whiskers. Nick said with a proud smirk on his face, he missed by a mile on the first shot, Nailing the 3 bottle dead-on the second time. *DING* the game buzzer rang signaling the winner, Pick yer prize fox, top row. The clerk ordered. The rabbit. Nick replied in a menacing tone. The clerk handed them the stuffed, purple-eyed rabbit, Nick gave it to Judy almost instantly, For you my love He said in a sarcastically dramatic fashion. 20 MINUTES LATER Hey! Nick, let s do the race! It starts in a few minutes; they say there is a pretty big prize if you place top three. She said with excitement. No way, I am not racing a bunch of athletic rabbits. Bad idea. He replied shutting her idea down when Judy suddenly stopped dead in her tracks. Whoa carrots, what s up He asked, noticing Judy s fear/angry stricken face he got concerned, You ok there Whiskers? He asked in a low tone kneeling down to meet her watery bloodshot eyes, It s him. She said in a frightening deep tone making Nick jump back, Whoa, who? He asked almost instantly, My ex. She replied making Nick shiver at the thought. He looked up seeing him warming up, shirtless, at the starting line. Let s go talk to him He asked nervously. Yes. Let s she replied in a deep tone scaring Nick, Just uh, don t kill him, uh, wait until you win the race. He said chuckling nervously. When they got to him he looked at Judy Hey there Judy, Long time, no, see He said in a deep angry tone almost if he was mad at her. Can it, jerk. She said in a dark, evil tone, causing Nick to look slightly worries that she might go down for murder, he took a step back when he saw the much larger red fox in an aviator s jacket staring at him, So, this is the low you re with now huh. He said staring nick up and down noticing nicks ears back and his tail out straight causing him to take another step back. Well, I used to be a low-life, but it appears you taken my place. Nick replied snarling quietly. Judy, never seeing Nick act like this started to worry about him committing murder. Well, you know I still love you Judy, The rabbit said starting to turn soft, I ve always wanted you back He finished, Well you can t have me. You missed your chance. She said starting to calm down remembering this morning, leaning into Nick s side, calming him down, Well, I really should get back to the race, I ll see you at the finish line, Carrots. He said turning to Nick, He lunged at the rabbit, You little!- He started after the rabbit when Judy stopped him, No, don t waste it, we have to win, to beat that stuck up jerk. She said with a dangerously determined face. Judy turned noticing Nick wasn t there. She saw him giving his favorite jacket and blue tie to her dad as he unbuttoned the top button on his shirt; she walked up to him at the starting line, Uh, Nick, you ok? She asked, Just, Fine. He answered. She got nervous and turned forward waiting for the race to start, 


	4. The Race

Nick and Judy exchanged quick glares, "Beat him Whiskers." Nick added in a terrifyingly deadly tone. *BANG* the starting cap gun sounded send all 14 rabbits and one red fox across the starting line, 6 seconds pass as Nick realizes he can't beat the rabbit crossing the finish line right after him. Nick slowed to a stop just after crossing panting hard for a second noticing the rabbit staring at him, "So, looks like I get the girl huh?" He smirked until Judy came up behind him, "hey jerk, check the board, _I_ won." Judy added smiling at the rabbit's angry smirk, "GAAH!"He yelled, "And for the record, _wise guy_ , I'm taken, marked and all. Too, Late." She added looking at Nick who was hunched over panting, holding one finger up signaling that he needs a moment, "W-What? What are you talking about?" He was furious, Nick walked over standing 3 feet over him, "She's mine buddy, _dibs_." He said, now growling with a demonic smirk on his face. Meanwhile Judy's parents overheard the whole thing go down, taken back by the fox's statements. "M-Marked?" The rabbit stuttered, "Yea, it's a fox thing. Plus, saves costs on an engagement ring," Nick said staring right at the sweaty, muscular rabbit. "I see. Well, he can't give you your dreams Judy." He said staring at Judy, everyone now gathering around, "I've already living the dream." She said throwing her words into his face. Stu, noticing a growing problem tried to step in, only to be stopped by Bonnie. Signaling no, He stepped back sighing. "He can't give you _kids_." He said in a snobby tone getting a huge gasp from the crowd. He challenged Nick seeing him grow furious, Nick lost it, He growled rather aggressively at the rabbit lunging forward and socking him right in the jaw, _hard_ , sending the rabbit flying backwards into the ground causing him to slide creating a small trail. Clutching his jaw, "You idiot! I'm going to sue-" The rabbit yelled as he threw a punch, Catching it, Nick got an inch from the rabbits face, cutting him off mid sentence, fist in paw, "I _dare_ you" as the fox stared into the rabbit's soul. Stu picked the rabbit up, pulling out the contract of business, tore it in half and kicked him of the farm. Nick started to calm down as he looked at Judy seeing that she was on the ground with her older sister and her mom, crying. Nick tried to go to her, once again being stopped by Stu's voice, "Stop, I wouldn't mess with her." He said reassuring Nick as the fox nodded back, "Hey, uh, I don't usually say this to foxes, or any animal for that matter, but, I'd like to welcome you to our family, Mr. Wilde. Thanks for protecting my daughter that uh, ranks pretty high on my totem pole." Stu said as he stuck out his paw to have it be shaken strongly by Nick, "It would be an honor sir." He said, "No, the honor is mine. I've met quite a few dodgy foxes in my day, but, you're something else in my book." Stu added as Nick nodded noticing Judy getting up. She walked over to him hugging him, nearly suffocating him. The pair wandered off into the forest to a 'private' tree house and climbed up, Judy still in tears; she yelled at him, "What were you thinking! You could be sued, or even thrown in prison!" She yelled. "I was thinking, "hmm. Should I kill him, or, let him live." Then, your dad stepped in before I could end your troubles, and his life." He added smiling at Judy, who started to laugh a little playfully punching him in the arm, as she fell into his chest. "I-I love you, dumb fox." She said quietly, Nick quickly took out his phone, and took a picture to capture this moment. After opening his Furrstagram page his stomach dropped, "Hey, uh, Judy?" He asked in a terrified voice causing her to react quickly, "Yea, What is it?" She looked at his phone, "Oh no."


	5. Furrstagram 1

Judy stared at the phone in shear horror as she gazed upon a 60 second clip of the whole event put on by the rabbit. Nick hit play, "He can't give you kids!" *WHAM* "You Idiot! I'm going to sue-"Yelled the rabbit "I _dare_ you" Said Nick as the clip restarted. "Wow" He said, "My plane looks better on Furrstagram" he chuckled getting punched in the arm, hard. "OUCH! That hurts!" He yelped, "What'll hurt worse is when they make fun of you and fire you for punching someone in the face Nick!" She yelled at him waving his phone at him, noticing the tears welling up in her eyes, his ears dropped, as he pulled his mate into a warm embrace. "There, There little bunny," He said "I'll be fine, I have over 14 animals including your parents to testify my, uh, self-mate-defense. And, He punched back, so, I'm covered." He added. "I have never seen you that mad before Nick, why did you get so mad?" She asked in a weak voice, "Well," He said pausing noticing the blood off his fallen enemy on his knuckle, "He challenged me for you." He finished, Judy moved away feeling his chest tighten, "W-What? How could you tell?" She asked, "He got real, close, and whispered, "she's mine fox" so, I put him back in his place. I don't kid around when I mark my mates out of love." He said with a stern tone. "H-Have you ever had a mate before Nick?" She asked with a sense of pride in her voice at what her mate just told him, "Well, Once. I left her real quick after she tried to con me out of my money. After knowing I was a seasoned con artist." He replied reassuring her. He hugged her tight, letting out a soft rumble in his chest; she jumped back, "Uh, what was that?" She asked, "What, my love purr?" He answered, "I can't really help that Judy, Sorry" He added. "I just _really_ love you I guess." He finished.

 _After 22 Minutes in the Tree House, They Returned To the Crowd_

Stu walked up to Nick, "How is she?" Stu asked. "She'll make it, I helped her through…" Nick answered, "Thanks." Stu replied as he went to Judy and his wife. Nick starting to get a little worried about the video yelled over the chatter in the crowd, "ALRIGHT, WHO POSTED MY FIGHT." Everyone turned at the sound of fury in his voice. A small bunny, maybe 5 or 6 walked over to Nick and tugged on his pant leg, he looked down as the other bunnies turned back to their regular events, "I posted your fight, I am sowwy Mr. Fox." She said with her head against his leg, "Pweez don't eat me" she added with a tear in her eye, "Oh geez, uh, shoot." Nick said getting down on his knees to reassure the little bunny, he turned and noticed Judy and her mom and dad still talking amongst them, "Hey, it's ok, I'm not going to eat you, see, and I'm a good fox! Um, that video might get me in big, big trouble. Do you think you could delete it for me?" Nick asked the small bunny in a surprisingly calm voice. "Yes Mister Fox. Can you help me?" The bunny asked, "Uh, yes-yes. Yes I can, uh here." Nick replied as the little bunny gave him her small tablet and hugged his tail while he deleted the video. "There you go little fluff. All better." He finished handing the kids tab back to her as she let go of his tail and gave it to her. He walked over to Judy and her parents, "Well, I think we'll be fine carrots." Nick stated, "Let's hope Bogo didn't see it." Judy added, "Um, who's Bogo?" Her mom asked, "He's uh," Judy stuttered, "Our police chief ma'am." Nick finished, winking at Judy. "Hey, thanks again Wilde." Stu said to Nick, "No problem sir. My, Pleasure." Nick added with a grin. They all laughed.

A few minutes later, Nick once again in his Tie and jacket, Nick and Judy hopped back in his plane after Stu helped Nick spin it around on the dirt strip. "CLEAR!" Nick yelled just before turning the little silver key in the ignition. The prop sputtered as the engine roared to life, "See you all later!" Judy yelled as Nick put his glasses on, re-logged this flight and set the GPS. She closed her window and sealed it. Nick did the same. "Here we go again carrots!" Nick said as she tightened her seat belt in the small fox-sized plane. *VERRRRRRR* the engine roared as Nick pushed the throttle to 100% and the plane began speeding down the dirt path. "10knots, 20, 37, 45, 50, 63, 76, V1, 80, Rotate" He once again called through their headsets to Judy as he pulled the nose of the plane up soaring into the air, turning back towards Zootopia Municipal Airport doing a flyover of all of the animals as they cheered and waved.

4 MINUTES INTO THE FLIGHT

"Hey Nick?" Judy asked Nick through the headsets, "Yes Whiskers?" He replied glancing at her to assess the situation, "Why do you say what you say when you take off?" She asked. "Oh, Uh, well, the numbers are my airspeed flowing over the uh, wings. When I call 'V1' it means I have passed the point of no return on the runway. Rotate simply means all systems go, at speed, take or shoot off the end of the runway." He finished. "What is the point of no return?" She asked purely just to hear his voice, "You don't care, and you just want to hear me talk huh?" Nick added smiling, "No, No, I do care; it would be cool if you would teach me to fly with you." She added, "Well, uh, when I pass the 'point of no return' it means, I can no longer pull back on the throttle and try to stop, meaning that if I do after V1, we will fly off the runway into whatever is at the end. After V1, pull back on the yoke, no matter what." He said in a very confident tone. "Hmm, so V1 means fly or die?" She added giggling at his terrified look, "Umm, well, yea I suppose, fly, or die. Yea, I like that." He added smiling back at Judy.


	6. Movie Night

23:42Hours, (11:42PM) Saturday Evening, After the Plane Ride Home, Nick's Pad.

'No, Henry! Don't go! You have to help me!' Barked Nick's flat screen, "Told ya he would leave!" Nick blurted out in excitement, "Oh whatever, I could have seen that coming," Judy replied as she elbowed her _shirtless_ mate behind her. "Ow!" He yelped laughing at her reaction, "Besides, I think Marissa will come back in the next movie, did you see how she was shot, missed her vitals by a mile, she'll be fine." Judy exclaimed stuffing her face with more popcorn, "Well, I guess that makes sense, she did slide slightly over so," Nick said in agreement. "Wait, are you agreeing with me Nick?" She turned around looking up at his stunned eyes as he realized what's happening, "Uh, yes, no, maybe, not sure, what's the question?" He added with a nervous laugh. Judy smiled bouncing up surprising him with a kiss on the cheek. "You are one cute bunny." He added with a smile. They go back to watching the movie enjoying their night.

25 MINUTES IN…

"Hey Nick?" She asked, "Here we go." He replied dropping his snout between her ears making her blush. "Yes, Whiskers?" He added with a smile. "I was wondering," As she looked around, "how uh, not to be rude but, how do you have all of this stuff? I mean, a _nice_ plane, _awesome_ truck, and a big apartment. I thought you were a con-artist police officer…" She asked in shy tone. She felt nick scratch his chest, "You know I don't like talking about my past," He added in a low tone, "I I-I'm sorry Nick, its noth-"She said being cut off, "BUT, I have to come clean I guess." He added putting his ears down, "I-it was inheritance." He said quietly. "F-From whom?" she asked, not expecting an answer. "My late father, he was a realtor a real big one too, he had lots of respect, best in the business, until he caught a freak case of liver cancer and passed shortly after," He said almost sounding like he was going to cry, "He, uh, gave all of it to me in his will, leaving a note telling me what a horrible dad he thought he was, and, uh, told me he loved and all that, and asked me to make something better of myself, find a good mate, and not to give anything to my crook sister." He added staring at his wall, glossy eyed. "Oh, Gosh, I, uh, i-I'm sorry Nick, I really am. I didn't mean to upset you," She said putting a paw on his arm, "Oh, no, uh, y-you didn't carrots, it's just, he tried to be there and I was either always away trying to con another animals or he was gone on a business trip. I uh, got news that he had cancer, after my mom died when I was young I never wanted to make him suffer, so I came by his hospital and stayed with him in that room for 2 whole weeks talking with by his side never leaving, until, one morning he uh, didn't wake up." He said starting to cry to himself still staring at his wall, Judy felt horrible for asking. "I-I'm sorry for asking Nick, I'm sorry for what happened," she added in a quite tone. "No, no, don't be," he added reassuring her in a way she had never seen before, "You uh, after my dad's passing, you were the best thing that ever happened to me. You came around while I was trying to hustle another animal and you pulled me away from the only thing I had to cope with, making other animals suffer because of my losses, I am always ashamed of that, so, I thank you for turning my life around Judy, really, thanks." He said bringing her to tears as they both hugged for 5 minutes, _straight_. "So, still to this day, I have over a million dollars in the bank from my inheritance, never spent, collecting tons of interest. I never found anything to spend it on after I got my pilot's license, which had been a dream of mine for a while, so I got a newer apartment, changed from my lazy, dirty ways and well, here I am, with the one person I love more than life, itself." He finished, staring into Judy's eyes. She bawled tears of joy, "You bunnies, so emotional." He finished with a smile when he heard her voice, "I thought you never let anyone get to you," She said, "I guess I made an exception for a very, important bunny."


	7. Welcome back, Nick!

After an intensely emotional weekend, Judy slept at Nick's place for the weekend, in his bed. But, he was nice enough to crash on the couch for her for the two days. She could have cared less, but the kind fox he is, he honored her policy she set when they started dating. I guess you could say they weren't dating, actually engaged in a fashion of Nick's foxy tricks if you will.

07:15Hours (Again, 7:15Am) Monday

*BEEP, BEEP, BEEP* "ARGHHH!" Nick growled at his alarm clock in disbelief, then turned and noticed Ms. Hopps staring at him dressed and ready go, and there he was, tired, sleepy, and let's not forget, _shirtless_. She gazed upon her half naked mate, "Have you always had that black spot on your chest there Nick?" She teased. "W-What!" He got nervous looking at his chest, and then realized the prank, he now growled at her, "HERGGH!" He growled, being fully awoken by a swift punch in the chest, making curl and fall to the floor, the cold, hardwood floor, _shirtless_ , **_PRICELESS_**. "Don't you dare growl at me Piberius Wilde!" She shouted in his face, "ARGHGH I'm up, I'm Up, What? Oh, Sorry." He said with a nervous chuckle, snapping awake at the sound of his middle name, having NEVER been used. "What was that for?!" He barked, "You _growled_ at me." She replied making the hair on Nick's neck stand on end, "Oh gosh, sorry Miss Judy, Honest mistake." He said sarcastically shooting a smile at Judy who chuckled back.

"I'm going to take a shower, if you choose to join me, I must warn ya, it's a small tub." He said laughing hysterically at Judy mortified expression. "Just Kidding Whiskers!" He went into the bathroom closing the door. Emerging 11 minutes later, "Hmm, you're a minute late Mr. Wilde, I'm going to have charge you for that. Your fine: 5 minutes of your time to stop, enjoy, and savor," She paused purposefully with a HIGHLY flirtatious look on her face noticing Nick's ears perk up, "These lovely pancakes I made you!" She said laughing uncontrollably at how depressed he suddenly looked. "Come on, you thought you could screw around before work, not a chance slick Nick, not, a, chance!" She said still laughing as she walked back to his kitchen. "And to think, I let you sleep in my bed, WITHOUT ME IN IT!" He shouted back playfully in annoyance. After enjoying their breakfast together, they left his apartment building and got in his _massive_ truck, "Gawd Nick, could ya have gotten a bigger truck?!" She asked, "Well, I had to spend _some_ of the money, a personal treat I might add." He replied. Smiling as he turned the key, causing the engine to _ROAR_ to life, rumbling the Earth beneath them.

ON THEIR WAY TO WORK

"So Officer Hopps, what do you think they'll bet today?" He asked Judy, "That you will have our coffees, raising the pot to $500." She said. "Ok, want to blow their cover today or," He asked with a smile as he parked his tank. "Sure. Go ahead Officer Wilde." She added. They walked through the swivel doors, "HEY CHIEF!" Nick shouted startling the animals at the counter, "Oh Uh, Your early Wilde, and Hopps?" Bogo replied, "Yup, and uh, for your betting, no one bought coffee, she slept at my place, and we know you guys bet on us." He said with a smile, "Damn." Bogo replied as he and the other animals handed their money to clawhouser, "So, Ben, This is what your fifth, no sixth win this week right?" He asked staring into the soul of the nervous fat cheetah, "Uh, um, no, I mean, yes. Uh, Chief help?" He started sweating, "its ok, I knew you won all the time, I have seen your shoebox full of crumpled bills." Nick added. "Plus, if ya'll caught that last part for future betting, she slept at my place," He said making Judy blush, "Bet $40,000 _nobody_ saw that coming." He added, "I am a professional con-artist, you would never hold up like me in and interrogation. And," He whispered getting close to the group away from Judy, "She even made me _pancakes_." He said, "PANCAKES, Delicious, PANCAKES." He finished. He turned seeing his flaming red bunny glare into his soul. Francine, the only female elephant on the force, came up behind him, "Ahh, good luck, you're in trouble." She said as she took one look at Judy's face. "Yea, thanks, I'll need it." He said being punched once again in the arm by Judy, "Ouch! What?" He yelped hearing Chief Bogo's voice, 'Well Wilde, Hopps, I'd say no to the whole relationship thing at the workplace," He said getting in Nick's face, "But, she has you under _complete_ control," He added standing back up, "I feel we won't have any problems." He finished walking away, "Wilde, my office five minutes!" The chief barked from across the ZPD's atrium. "Oh dear" He said as Judy smirked at him. "Have fun, red-tail" She added with a smile walking away to her desk with hidden concern for her mate's job.


	8. Surprise, Surprise!

*Knock, Knock* Bogo's head jumped up as he heard the knocking at his office door, "Come in Wilde" Bogo shouted, "Uh, you wanted to see me Chief?" Nick asked nervously as he walked in and sat down, "Wilde, can you tell me, from the beginning what the _HELL_ happened at your little visit with Ms. Hopps's family Saturday?" Bogo shouted, causing Nick's ears to nail themselves to the back of his head, "Uh, well, Ahh, here we go." Nick added, "Spit it out Wilde, you not in trouble." Bogo added, "Well, there was a rabbit, Officer Hopps's ex-mate to be exact, never did catch his name, but uh, he was saying some pretty nasty stuff to here, so after he made a major insult to me and her as a uh, couple, I stepped in and knocked him off his pole after he challenged me. Sir," Nick finished, waiting desperately for an answer, "Well Wilde, after watching that video before it was removed, I suspect by you, I have decided upon a punishment." He said, "You being promoted to Lieutenant Wilde." He finished causing Nick's ears to shoot up with a curious look on his face, "Um, excuse me, sir, I don't understand." Nick questioned. "Wilde, what you did, uh, this _NEVER_ gets out, but, I was impressed by your reaction, putting your mate's life in front of your own was astonishing. I am promoting you because you put another's life in front of your own to protect them. And, I'm proud of finally hooking up with Hopps. And, Wilde, when she looks at you more than two seconds, watch out." Bogo finished dismissing Nick with a smile of approval, Nick saluted to Bogo, getting saluted in return, "Wait, Wilde," Bogo added, "Uh, yes, sir?" Nick replied, "Whose plane was that?" Bogo asked, "Um, mine, sir. I'm a pilot." Nick replied with a smile, "Wow, points Wilde; flew your girl in like a badass, nice." Bogo finished as Nick smiled and walked out, "Hey Carrots!" Nick shouted to his partner jogging to her desk, "Guess, what?" He asked her causing her ears to shoot up and turn to him, "Yes, Nick?" She replied with a smile, "I got a _promotion_." Nick boasted noticing her ears drop, "Well, Mr. Wilde, I am very, pleased _Lieutenant_." With a suggestive smile causing Nick's ears to spring up as he smiled, "I've been thinking about this a bit but, about what happened Saturday, I uh, guess there has to be _some_ gushy stuff." Nick added as he got down on one knee, "Ms. Judy Hopps, will you bestow upon me the greatest honor of marrying me?" He asked in a pleading, serious look, Judy's eyes widened, "W-Wow, uh," She added blushing bright red, as every animal in the department rushed over, "Y-Yes!" She finished crying tears of Joy and jumping into her _mate's_ arms. He too, began to cry as every animal began to clap and cry with the new couple. "WOOOO!" They all cheered, "Oh, yea, yea." Nick yelled with a smile, still holding Judy, he let go of her and slid a large diamond ring over her right paw's middle finger, it fit like a glove.

Thanks to all who read this story! If you would to see more, please leave a review!


End file.
